1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable throat for protecting electrical connections between two mating pieces of electrical equipment, and, more specifically to an adjustable HV/LV throat for protecting electrical connections between a transformer and associated switchgear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In practice, transformers are connected with associated switch gear by HV/LV bushings. It would be desirable to provide an adjustable throat for protecting such electrical connections between two mating pieces of electrical equipment. It would be desirable for the throat to allow for vertical and horizontal adjustment to allow for final adjustment in these directions and also to allow the throat to be adjusted in and out to allow final connection to the switch gear without the need for minor movement of the gear.